


Let me let you go

by snowqies



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Post-Canon, or not. is up to you ;), platonic elsanna, post frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqies/pseuds/snowqies
Summary: And Anna could lie, say she like everyting like it was right now. With her being Queen, with her marriage with Kristoff, with Elsa being miles away from her.So she did.Hoping she believes it this time.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Let me let you go

**Author's Note:**

> This is very angsty and have spoilers so… Cry with me. I wrote this before watch the movie but then I watched it and feels it really suits.
> 
> Inspired by When The Party’s Over by Billie Eilish.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Anna was happy.

It was an undisputed fact. She was, smiling politely at every meeting and ball, with the shiny crown on the top of her head and the golden band pressing her finger.

She was getting good at being happy after all. After years of painful silences and doors being closed right in her face. She was happy when her husband would place his hands around her body to pull her close for a hug. She was only when that happiness were enclosed to successful tradings and praises for being a good Queen and perfect wife to her husband.

With the years Anna learnt that sociability and odes weren’t equal as happiness. And that memories fades more quickly when you force yourself to not forget them.

And even after those glorious years of prosperity she would keep the tradition of, at late nights, walk around the corridors of the castle. Alone. When every guard were sleeping and her husband distracted with Sven in the barn, and her constant thoughts were way to loud to let her sleep.

She would go back to talk to the paintings, grieving at the majestic portrait of the former Queen of Arendelle that was - even after almost a decade -, decorating the main ballroom. A room that at days were full of light and at nights full of loudly, happy parties but that weren’t enough to get rid off the cold empty feeling that Anna’s body started to experience right after her coronation.

And Anna’s voice, vibrant and cheerful under normal circumstances, would break in a silent cry. Pleading she could at least remember her sister’s voice to revive her presence just to, after a period of catharsis, go back to her responsibilities as it none of the pain existed deep within her mind.

Because everyone was sure that this was the time that future generations would distinguish as Arendelle’s golden age, despite Anna’s soul burning in dark painful flames and ashes, and as Queen she has to provide them that.

And she could lie, say she like it like that.

And she could simply pretend she was okay by being on her own as she made her way through the quiet corridors that for three years were full of she and Elsa’s true golden age.

So she did. Hoping she believes it this time.


End file.
